ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
John Tolly
RWF John Tolly first got his break in the Wrestling world straight out of high school when he signed with the now defunct Robo Wrestling Federation based out of Juno,Montana under the name Marcus Allen there he quickly gained a reputation as a performer who could both put on great technical matches and do some of the most brutal hardcore matches in the company's history.It was here that he first gained the moniker "king of the I quit match" after he defeated "Luscious" Luke Pinnik for his first world title, though he was most noted for the infamous "hook and Ladder fire truck match" against Xavier Chanel for the RWF Hardcore title IWF Carrere in 1999 John Tolly signed with the IWF were he would gain his most popularity, getting in high profile feuds with the likes of Andrew Miller, Andy Copeland and The Executioner, who he beat for the cruiserweight title, a belt which he held a record 10 months, In 2000 he Joined SD Mathews, Tax and The Game to form the Masters of Pain.He would latter go on to feud with Mathews in what would be one of the most personal feuds in the IWFs history, with John's sister Jenny(who was married to Mathews at the time) caught in the middle..It was shortly after his feud with Mathews that John won the IWF world title, which he held for a little over a month. After loosing the world title Tolly's career started to go south with loss after loss as Tolly began to have creative differences with IWF president Jon Gerke and began to publicly berate IWFs top star "supperstar"Sean Sanders about his preferencial treatment.He managed to regain the IWF cruiserweight title one last time against Crimson Dragon in what many say was one of the best matches in IWF history before leaving the IWF in 2004..he returned shortly when the IWF reopend in 2006 for a short time and stayed until the company folded for good some 4 months latter. CFW John Tolly returned to the ring after nearly one year off joining the CFW, where once again he quickly made an impact fighting hall of fammer and future and former world champion Baby Bling and putting himself right in the middle of the world title feud between Bling and Jack Diamomand,He is currently in the middle of a feud with Jarred James for the CT Heratige title.After the CFW shut down John took some time off before signing with the UECW. UECW John joined the UECW in the early fall of 2008 and immediately made an impact winning the Iornman title with just a few weeks of his debut.From there John went on to feud with UECW legend Flex Jonshon propelling himself into the UECW main event sceen and a short feud with then UECW champion Alex Storm. It was around this time the John Tolly started a relationship with former Valet and girlfriend of Hall of famer Drake Demarco, Katrina Sinclair.The two remained a couple for much of the rest of 2008, but split when rummors of Katrinas infedelity reached John, the return of Drake Demarco further compliacited things. This led to what some call one of John greatest matches,his ladder match against Demarco,in the end both men, ended up becoming friends. first world title reign in UECW shortly after his match with Demarco, UECW saw the return of Axel Vengeance and Ace static who along with Damien Drake formed Hollywoods Finest, a group which ran roughshot over the UCEW much to the shagrin of Mike Nelson. John sided with Nelson in his personal war against the HFF, but soon became disalousioned after being passed over for title shots but what he consided unworthy contenders.After taking time off due to injurt John Tolly returned with a new attituide, one that would stop at nothing to become world champion, something he proved at the first Total Carnage, but stealing the ladder of Chance brief case, giving him a garunteed world title shot, a shot he cashed in at Red, White and Blood. Guest Referee during Chris Alexander & Salazar Darke, decided to cash in his title shot.Lossing his first title match just a week latter to Salazar Darke,This loss started a very personal feud between John and Rampage GM Maclarin, who according to John was holding him back and not allowing him to use his rematch clause.John finally did get his rematch clause at Cursed PPV defeating the previously undeafted Jaci Sovereign and all but ending her career in the process to become a two time world champion, this time keeping the title for 35 days before dropping it to Correy Bull, after the loss to Bull Tolly career hit a down turn and Tolly took some time off, he returned in 2011 and with Jack Savage formed Americas Most Hated.At the end of the year the two would be entered into the UECW hall of fame, the last two people to have such an honor.The next night Tolly would announce his retirement.He would return from retirement a few month latter and spend much of his remaining time feuding the Savage. IWF After the UECW went out of business Tolly found his way to the Inusurgency wrestling federation, after a rocky start he's ready to return to prominence. Championship/Title History *'RWF Intercontintal Champion 2 times' *'RWF Hardcore Champion' *'RWF World Champion' *'IWF Cruiserweight Champion 2 times' *'IWF World Tag Team(/w Conehead)' *'IWF US tag Team 2 times(w/Conehead w/Tak)' *'IWF TV Title' *'IWF US Title' *'CFW CT Heritage' *'UECW IRONMAN TITLE' *'UECW World Heavyweight title 2 times'